An electroluminescent lamp is essentially a phosphor film disposed between electrodes, at least one of which is transparent and energized to a state of luminescence by the introduction of electrical energy.
The phosphors are deposited onto an anode such as indium tin oxide impregnated onto a support such as polyethylene.
The phosphors are always in contact with the anode on one side and with a dielectric composition, such as barium titanate, on the other. The cathode is usually silver deposited onto a polyester substrate.
In such a lamp, the phosphor film and the silver film have the same dimension and when the system is energized, the electroluminescent device emits a uniform glow.
In this system, no design, message, or display is intended because the silver and the phosphors are applied continuously as unitary films and no discrete characters are formed.
One drawback to known night lights is the premature failure of their plug assemblies.
In known night lights, the electrical connection between the EL lamp and the male plug is usually achieved by a stamping step which affords only a tenuous connection so that over a period of time, the resulting connection disassembles and the system fails.